Crazy For You
by Rainnboots
Summary: As Carlos pulls him backwards into bed, a hand sliding over his back and into his hair, Logan's fairly certain an actual nap isn't going to take place, but he's absolutely certain he doesn't care.


**Author's Note:** Happy Tuesday to all! So, apparently, yesterday was the official "Cargan Day." I (of course) was left unaware of that fact until, oh, _the end of the day_, so I wasn't even able to update anything to properly celebrate. (Not that I had anything to update, but still. A head's up would've been nice.) So here's a little somethin' to keep the good mood going. I was inspiried by Adele's song "Crazy For You" off her album "19." It turned out a little more — how you say? — _suggestive _than I originally intended it to be, but I like it just the same. Hope you guys will, too. As always, **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable names and/or places are the property of their respective owners.

**Warnings: **Very brief language, and a mild bit of suggestivity...

* * *

><p>They're in the living room. Kendall's feet are propped up on the coffee table, ankles crossed; Logan's sprawled out in the corner, taking up the long end of the couch; and Carlos's head is laying on Logan's stomach, his own legs bent up at the knees, feet resting by Kendall's thigh. Carlos's got one arm stretched up over his head, resting on Logan's shoulder, fore and middle finger gently playing with Logan's earlobe, and the hand Logan doesn't have resting over Carlos's chest is in his hair, running through the short strands. Carlos has been yawning almost every other minute, and this minute is no exception. His jaw stretches down to his collar bone, eyes scrunching and nose wrinkling as he sighs, licking his lips and making a light smacking sound when he's finished. Logan smiles, the action reminding him of the way a baby would yawn. Carlos's hand withdraws from Logan's ear and he takes in a breath.<p>

"I'm going to take a nap," Carlos announces, nodding once, as if affirming the statement.

"Sweet dreams," says Logan, his eyes still on the TV. There's a sudden feeling of loss as Carlos's head leaves his stomach, but then Carlos's voice is suddenly in his ear, breath hot on the skin of his neck, and all other thoughts leave his brain.

"Come to bed with me."

It's definitely not a question, yet not quite a demand; simply a statement. He doesn't need to ask because he already knows Logan's answer, and he needn't demand because he knows Logan will follow.

Logan's breath catches in his throat, his eyes locked on the TV screen, yet taking none of it in. Carlos's hand slips through his and somehow, he ends up on his feet, Carlos gently tugging him towards their bedroom. There's a small gap between them, their clapsed hands swinging inside it, and Logan looks back over his shoulder, seeing Kendall's smirk.

_"Sweet dreams,"_ Kendall mouths, giving Logan a quick wink. His face flushes a deep red and he turns his eyes forward again, catching the profile of Carlos's tiny smile. It's confident, possibly a little cocky; Carlos knows exactly what he said and how he said it and what it's doing to Logan. Logan's stomach is swooping as he repeats Carlos's words over and over in his head, the back of his neck tingling as the unmistakable feeling of _holycrapholycrapholycrap_ floods his body. Carlos's fingers loosen in his slightly as he reaches behind him, the fingers of his free hand grabbing the edge of the door and gently swinging it closed.

They're in the middle of the small expanse between their beds when Carlos finally turns back to look at Logan, his smile a little wider now. He hooks his fingers through Logan's front belt loops, pulling him close until their hips are nearly brushing, and Logan almost goes cross-eyed trying to keep his eyes on Carlos. Carlos kisses him once, just pressing their lips together, and Logan can feel him smiling.

As Carlos pulls him backwards into bed, a hand sliding over his back and into his hair, Logan's fairly certain an actual nap isn't going to take place, but he's absolutely certain he doesn't care.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Anyone? Anyone? ...Bueller?<p> 


End file.
